The Peaceful Explorer
by Stroma
Summary: Neither Daniel or Jack are coping well with Daniel's downsizing.


The phone rang and General Hammond picked it up, "He's here," he said. He held the phone out to Jack and said, "Colonel O'Neill."

Jack took the phone and said," O'Neill here."

The people round the table watched as Jack's face went red. "I'll be there in half an hour." He almost slammed the phone down. General Hammond glared at him. "Sorry sir."

"Something wrong Colonel?"

"I need to go to Danny's school sir. It seems there has been an incident."

"What sort of incident?" Sam asked worried.

"It seems my peaceful explorer got into another fight." He turned to Dr Fraiser who was on the other side of the table. "Are you sure this is Dr Daniel Jackson and not his evil twin?"

"Quite sure, Colonel."

"Off you go Jack." Jack was sure he saw a smile on General Hammond's face.

"Thank you."

"And keep us posted."

Jack arrived at Daniel's school and ran up the steps. He was soon walking along the corridor to the Principal's office. Sitting on a chair outside the office was his peaceful explorer. His feet were on the chair and his arms were wrapped around his knees. "Daniel?" Jack said as he came closer to the boy.

The door beside him was opened and a woman walked out. "Colonel O'Neill won't you come in. And you Daniel." Daniel hadn't even made eye contact with Jack. "Please sit down." Jack sat in the chair beside the one that Daniel was now on. "Well Daniel would you like to explain to your guardian why I had to phone him?"

"NO!" Daniel answered.

Jack turned to look at Daniel. "Cut the attitude," he said.

"Well she asked if I wanted to and I don't."

"Then I'll have to tell him," Principal Harris said. "It seems that Daniel decided that he would teach one of his fellow pupils a lesson by punching him in the face. At the moment he is in the medical room being treated for a cut lip."

"Daniel?" Jack asked wanting to give Daniel a chance to answer. He saw the stubborn look cross his face. "I'm waiting."

"Then you'll have to wait." Daniel saw the angry expression cross Jack's face. He knew he was going to pay for that remark later.

"I am going to have to suspend him from school for the next week," she said.

"I understand." He turned to Daniel. "Go get your books and any work that the teacher's think you need to keep up with your class."

Daniel took off. The Principal turned to Jack. "I am sorry Colonel O'Neill but this is the second incident this week."

"I'm sorry. I can assure you that when Daniel returns he will be apologising to his teachers and the boy he hit."

"Thank you."

Daniel was outside the office when he walked out. They walked out to the parking lot in silence. Daniel got into the car. Jack started it up and set off. They were heading towards the Mountain. "I have work to finish," Jack said. "You can sit in my office while I do it."

"I can work in my own office," Daniel said.

"You will sit in mine," Jack said forcefully.

"Contrary to the way I look I am not a child," Daniel answered.

"Could have fooled me," Jack said. Jack pulled into the parking lot. "Let's go."

They headed down in the lift to the 27th floor. Jack got out and started to walk along the corridor. He looked to his left but Daniel wasn't there. He pressed the button and glared at Daniel. "OUT!"

Daniel could see he had pushed Jack too far. As he walked past Jack delivered a searing swat to his backside. "Ow!" he said. "You have no right to do that."

"I have every right. I was called out of a meeting with General Hammond to go listen to the Principal of the school call you a thug."

"She didn't."

"And when I tried to get you to explain your actions all I got was attitude."

"I just want to go to my office."

"Too bad. With me now."

Daniel followed Jack down the corridor. He sat at his desk. "Sit over there," Jack said pointing to the sofa. "You can read if you want to."

"I've got nothing to read."

"Right, you have 5 minutes to go to your office to get a book. Time starts now."

Daniel almost jumped off the sofa and ran to his office. He was back in 4 minutes. Jack almost smiled.

Jack was signing the last piece of paperwork when Sam walked in. "I didn't know you were here Daniel. You should have come down to see me."

"I wasn't allowed. Colonel Dictator here wouldn't let me."

"Daniel!" Jack warned.

Sam could almost feel the tension in the room and didn't want to get involved in any of their arguments so she quickly excused herself.

"You frighten everyone away. I hardly get to see any of my friends."

"You were here yesterday," Jack said. "Want to tell me what happened now?"

"He was a bully Jack."

"He's been picking on you?"

"No, not me. Some of the other kids. And no one does anything about it."

"You told one of the teachers?"

"Yes. They told me to stop telling tales."

"They did nothing about it?"

"No. He's the Principal's nephew."

"Oh! Why didn't you just tell me that?" Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "A verbal answer."

"Stop it!" Daniel shouted.

"Stop what?"

"Treating me like a kid."

"You are a kid."

"Only on the outside. I'm me inside. I hate this." He saw a look cross Jack's face. "I know, it's my fault. If I'd listened to you this would never have happened." He glared at Jack. "Well go on say it."

"Don't need to, you just did."

"Not funny."

Jack could see Daniel was near to tears. "Danny, I know this is difficult. We're all trying our best."

"You allowed them to send me to that school," he said it as if it was the biggest betrayal anyone could have done. "I hate it."

"Why didn't you say? If you'd just talk to me. You can move schools if you want."

"I don't want to go."

"Going to school is non-negotiable. You know that."

"You don't even like Dr MacKenzie but you listened to him about this."

"Because I think he's right. You're 11 Danny, you need friends your own age."

"Got any 33 year olds who look 11."

Jack put his file in the out shelf and got up. "We can finish this at home."

"Your home."

"Don't start that. I asked you if you wanted to stay with me and you said yes."

"I thought you'd treat me like you always had."

"I do Danny."

"You swatted me."

"You deserved it."

"You wouldn't have done it when I was 33."

"Don't think I wasn't tempted many times."

Daniel glared at him. "I want to work at the SGC full time," he said.

"Not going to happen. I happen to agree with Dr MacKenzie and General Hammond on this. You need to have friends and fun. Now I will look for another school and I will let you help me but that's as far as it goes."

"Maybe you should just send me to a boarding school then you wouldn't have to bother about me at all," he said angrily.

"I'd never do that. NEVER." Jack sat beside Daniel. "I know this isn't easy on you. I want to make this right for you but it's going to take time for both of us to adjust." He pulled Daniel into his arms. He resisted at first but then relaxed.

"I shouldn't need this," Daniel said.

"Everyone needs to be held Danny even adults. Ready to go home now?"

"Yes."

They made their way to the car. "Let's get pizza on the way home," Jack said.

"Great."

Daniel fell into bed that night and slept without nightmares, a first since he'd been downsized. They both woke up late the next morning. "Let's play hooky?" Jack suggested.

"You'll get in trouble," Daniel said.

"I'll get Sam to cover for me." Daniel smirked. "What?"

"She won't be able to lie to General Hammond."

"I'll make it worth her while."

Jack made breakfast while Daniel showered. Daniel heard him whistling, he hadn't seen Jack this happy for a long time, possibly before he had been downsized. He hadn't given a lot of thought about how Jack would feel.

He came back into the room and sat at the table. "I cooked, you wash up."

"We have a dishwasher," Daniel reminded him.

"You can put the dishes in while I have my shower."

Jack came down dressed in jeans and a t shirt, he hadn't been joking when he said they were playing hooky. "Where would you like to go?" Jack asked.

"The museum," Daniel said. Jack groaned. "Then you can pick somewhere you want to go."

"Good, I choose the park. We can eat at the café and then feed the ducks."

"Feed the ducks?"

"Yes, I like feeding the ducks."

They drove to the museum. Daniel had a great time wandering round all the exhibits. Jack knew he had been there many times before but it was as if he was seeing them for the first time. He looked at the sarcophagus with the Egyptian mummy. "My parents found this one," Daniel said. "See." Written on the explanation about what it was, were the names Dr Claire Jackson and Dr Melbourne Jackson. "I was about 5 when they found it. Mum lifted me up so that I could read the inscription." Jack saw the sadness on Daniel's face.

"They would have been so proud of you," he said. Jack read the rest of the inscription. "Daniel how old were you when you found it?"

"About 5." Then he saw Jack looking at the date. "Oops!" he said.

"So why does this say 1980?"

"A mistake," Daniel's voice squeaked.

"On whose part?"

"I was going to tell you." Jack stared down at him. "Don't let it spoil our day," he pleaded. "I'll explain later."

"You will."

Daniel was more subdued for about 5 minutes but then he saw an advertisement for a new exhibit. "Have we time to go?" he asked. "It opens today."

"On you go, the park can wait."

Daniel gave the biggest smile and Jack smiled back at him. He'd hated all the arguments they'd been having recently.

"This is great Jack." Daniel was looking round at an exhibition of Aztec artefacts. Jack followed him round. "I've missed this."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Being able to come here and just wander round. If I want to come now I have to ask someone."

"If you want to come here I can arrange for an airman to bring you. He doesn't need to come in he can wait outside."

"You would?"

"Of course Danny. I want you to be happy. If you want to do something you can ask. I'm not saying I can arrange everything but I will try."

"Thanks Jack." Jack bent down and looked into his eyes. "You are very important to me." Jack saw the tears well up in his eyes and he pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright Danny," he said as Daniel tried to pull out of his arms.

"It's silly," he said rubbing his eyes.

"No it's not. Don't you think I cry when I'm sad?"

"I've never seen you," Daniel said in disbelief. "Isn't it a sign of weakness?"

"No. A very knowledgeable man told me it was a sign of strength."

"Who was that?"

"My Dad. He always said you should never be afraid of your emotions. If you're sad cry, if you're happy laugh. I'm going to have to introduce you to him sometime."

"Your dad is still alive?"

"I'm not that old Danny."

"I didn't mean that. It's just you never talk about him."

"We haven't talked for years, not since Charlie died."

"I'm sorry."

"I was an ass Danny. When Charlie died a part of me died with him. When they offered me the mission to Abydos I just wanted to die there. I didn't care."

"I know."

"But you saved me. You had such a love of life. Even after everything that had happened to you, you never gave up. You are the best thing in my life." He gave him another hug.

"Want me to help you up?" Daniel said with a smile holding out his hand.

"You'll pay for that remark," Jack said.

They went to get the car. Jack drove to the park. Daniel loved the café that was in the park. Soon they were eating their favourite meal. When they finished Jack suggested a walk. "You're not really going to feed the ducks, are you Jack?"

"Of course I am. Come on." Jack bought some bread and sat down on the seat beside a woman who was also feeding them.

Daniel stood beside him. A boy came up to the woman, "Can I take my ball over there?" he asked.

"Alright."

The boy turned to Daniel. "Want to play with me?"

Daniel looked at Jack," Go if you want."

Daniel went with him rather nervously, he had never been very good at kicking a ball. He needn't have worried, the boy, Alex, wasn't any better than him. Soon they were laughing about where the ball landed after Alex had kicked it. "Don't you go to school?" Daniel asked.

"We've just moved here. Mum hasn't enrolled me anywhere yet. What about you?"

"I was suspended for hitting the school bully."

"Wow!" Alex said impressed. "Are you going back?"

"Jack is looking for another school."

"You call your Dad Jack?"

"He's my guardian. My Mum and Dad are dead."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. What subjects do you like?"

"I like history. I've read just about everything about the Egyptians. It's a fascinating time."

"I like that time as well. My parents were archaeologists."

"Lucky you. Did you get to go on digs?"

"Yes. I was actually born in Egypt when they were there working."

"People at school think I'm weird because I like history and I'm no good at games."

"Neither am I. I don't see the point of kicking a ball around a pitch or hitting it with something."

"Daniel!" Jack called. He got up and ran over.

"Yes?"

"I've asked Georgia to come to the café for coffee. Do you and Alex want to join us?"

"Sure."

Jack and Georgia sat at the table beside the window watching Daniel and Alex. "Thanks Georgia," Jack said. "I had a feeling he would like Alex."

"Alex needs a friend as well, he doesn't really relate well to children his own age."

Daniel and Alex sat down. Daniel had a coffee, he looked at Jack to see if he would object but he said nothing not wanting to spoil the good day they'd had. "Jack tells me he's looking for a new school for you Danny."

"Yes, I really don't like the one I'm at just now. Alex said you're looking for a school for him."

"Yes, it's not easy finding somewhere that runs courses for gifted children. They tend to just stick them in classes with older children and that's not good for his social skills."

"I like Cassie's school Jack," Daniel said. "It's got a good programme for gifted children."

"I didn't think you'd want to attend the same school as Cassie," Jack said. He'd thought it would be too difficult for Daniel seeing Cassie every day. After all he had been her Uncle Daniel.

"No I think I'd like to go there," Daniel said.

"If it's that good maybe I could get Alex in there," Georgia said. "It's not often he makes friends with people his own age." Daniel smiled at Jack.

"I could have a word with the Principal. Most of the kids who go there are from military families."

"Thanks."

When they'd finished they walked outside. Daniel was showing Alex some photos that were on his phone. "These are yours?" Alex exclaimed.

"Yes. You could come over to the house to see them," Daniel said.

"Thanks." Alex turned to his mother, "Can I please?"

"Maybe another day."

"Muuummmm!"

"Daniel and I will be in on Thursday afternoon," Jack said. "I can let you know about the school."

"Thanks." She handed Jack a card with her phone number on it and he wrote his on a piece of paper.

They drove home. "Thanks Jack."

"You're welcome." Daniel was sleeping by the time they got back. Jack shook his shoulder. "I hope you're not too tired but I invited Teal'c and Sam round later for beer and a pizza."

"No. I'll look forward to the beer, "he joked.

"Very funny."

"How do you know Georgia?" Daniel asked. Busted Jack thought. "I'm not stupid and I'm not angry. I like Alex."

"She's coming to work at the Mountain. I met her there and she told me about her son. I told her about you."

"Thanks. What time are T and Sam coming?"

"19.30 hours."

"Better phone in the order then, it's 7pm now."

"You do it, I'll just drive to the shop and get the beer."

Daniel ran in.

Jack came back in 20 minutes, "Daniel, have the pizzas arrived?"

"Not yet," he shouted. "I'm just looking for those artefacts for Alex. And I phoned Cassie and Janet, they're coming too and General Hammond."

"You sure you're up to this?" Jack asked concerned.

"Yes. I've got to get used to be me," he pointed to himself.

"And you can explain to everyone about your real age," Jack said.

"What? Jack, I thought you could do that, you know, sneak it into a conversation at the Base. General Hammond won't get mad at you."

"He won't get mad at me because I didn't know."

"Have you got his favourite drink in? Maybe after a glass or two .."

"Wouldn't bet on it kid." The doorbell rang. Jack opened the door. "General, come in. Daniel's just through there. He has something to tell you." Jack smiled.

The End or maybe not. If you'd like more please let me know.


End file.
